Demon Instinct
by Inperfekshun
Summary: Summary: Kagome has turned into a hanyou and is consumed with instinct to be with Inuyasha and there demon instinct drives them to be together. OneShot.


**Title: Demon Instinct**

**Summary: Kagome has turned into a hanyou and is consumed with instinct to be **

**with Inuyasha and there demon instinct drives them to be together. One-Shot.**

A/N This is my first fanfic to actually post i have written other but never post them. Well my

friend wanted me to post a lemon fanfic so here it is. R&R and tell me if i should post some

of my other storys.

_Dreams_

**'thoughs'**

"talking"

_"Kagome i love you with all my heart, will you be my mate," Inuyasha asked Kagome staring _

_into her beautful brown eyes now glazed with tears from his confusion._

_Kagome jumped on him crying into his chest " Yes Inuyasha, i've waited so long to hear you _

_say that. I love you too."_

_Inuyasha picked her up and ran into the forest somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed.The _

_sounds of moans rang though the forest loud and soft_

_" OMG... Inu..yasha... i need you" _

Kagome shot up out of her sleeping bag looking around her to see where she was it was still

dark but she realized she was a camp. Shippo sleeping soundly beside her and Sango and

Miroku on the other side of camp with hirakatsu seperating them. She was still panting from

the dream she had had. **' it felt so real his kisses and touches... but it was all a dream, a **

**sweet dream.'**

" What's wrong with you," Inuyasha asked seating up in a near by tree he was thinking when

she shot up and started panting.

Kagome blushed a deep crimson remebering her dream " Nothing" she said quickly and laid

back down to go to sleep.

**' What's up with her all i did was ask a simple question she didn't have to bit my head **

**off, but her arousal was spiking in her sleep i wonder why ' **Inuyasha thought as he went

to sleep.

The next day Kagome avoid Inuyasha a little still thinking about her dream. Yeah she had that

dream before but she was always a home when it happen and she didn't have to face Inuyasha

that day and she had time to forget but now she did have time to forget he was there in her face

and there was no forgetting, not yet anyway.

**' Kagome and Inuyasha have been acting really weird today i wonder what happen between those**

**two, oh well Kagome will tell me later if she wants to.' **thought Sango

**' Oh my gosh i will never forget that dream at this rate and it's so hot, well it is summer.' **Kagome

thought

" Inuyasha can we stop now it's so hot," Shippo whined for the twenty time that day. Inuyasha

growled low in irritation, the kit was starting to get on his nerves so he decided they would stop

just to shut him up. They stopped by a river for a little while and started on there way again when

the sun start to go down Kagome said she didn't feel well so they decide to set up camp.

" I can cook dinner Kagome you should rest since you don't feel good." Sango offered

" That's ok i'm..." before she could finish her sentence Kagome blacked out. She had a fever

and was sweating.

" Kagome!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha jumped down and pick Kagome up

" What are you doing Inuyasha!" Sango yelled a him

" There's a village near by we can take her there," Inuyasha yelled back. Suddely Kagome

screamed in pain and Inuyasha toke off for the near by village. The rest where left behind to

pack up camp. ' **Please be ok Kagome please be ok.' **Inuyasha though as he leapt through

the forest. Inuyasha came to the village no time and some men were chasing after a women,

Inuyasha jumped in front of the men.

" Move out of the way demon." one man yelled. The women hide behind him.

" Please help me i give you anything just please help me." the women plead to him. Inuyasha

put Kagome down and charge at the men and knocked everyone of them out.

" Thank you i am forever in debted to you," the women said and bowed her head

" Can you help me this girl is sick," Inuyasha asked with Kagome back in his arms

" Yes of course follow me." the women said as she began to run home and Inuyasha followed.

They soon came to a small hut just outside the village.

The women layed out a futon for Inuyasha to lay Kagome on, he gentle set her down on the

mat.

" You are the most gentle demon I have ever meet in my whole life," the women said as she

put a damp rag on her forehead. She began to strip Kagome of her clothes and stopped " Can

you go outside for a moment?" Inuyasha hesitatly got up and went out side as the women

stripped Kagome of her clothes and placed a cover over her. Kagome then let out a painful

scream and Inuyasha rushed back inside. He sat by her side untill he heard people coming

he walked outside to see his friends coming towards him. He told them what happen and

they all waited outside for the women to finish with Kagome.( She put them out one because

there where to many of them and they would be in her way and two because she was trying

to figure out what was wrong with Kagome.) Eventually everyone feel asleep except Inuyasha

when morning came Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

" Do you know what is wrong with Kagome " Miroku asked concern in his voice

" Yes but i have now idea how it could have happened," the women said. The women pulled

the covers off of Kagome's head they all gasped as they looked at Kagome. Kagome wake

up after she heard everyone gasp. Kagome's senses where flooded she could smell everything

and hear every noise. She felt her head to confirm her theory she shot up at the feeling of two

fuzzy triangle doggie ears on her head. Her breathing became heavy and fast. She couldn't

believe what was happening to her she looked at her nails and they where sharp and clawed.

Her friend tried to calm her by talk to her but Kagome couldn't hear a word she was saying

over her racing heart**.' what happen all i remember is starting dinner Sango offering to do it**

**extreme pain and then black.' **Kagome soundly took a deep breath to calm herself but then

she smelt something utterly intoxicating outside the hut and she stood up.

Inuyasha was hit with Kagome's scent but it was different it was slightly aroused and

stronger, it smelt like a female demon in heat, but this was defintly Kagome's scent he

rushed in the hut to see a beatiful woman in front of him. It defintly was Kagome but she

was a demon now, she had golden eyes like him and her hair was still black but it was

longer and had red strikes in it. He's demon instinct were screaming for her as she

continue to walk slowly towards him. She was inches from his face and she sniffed

his neck inhaling his intoxicating scent. And began to lowly growl her desires to the

hanyou in front of her arousal still spiking, not even Shippo's ears could hear her growls

to decifer for his human friends. At the end Inuyasha smirked part of his demon releasing

itself, but he didn't fully transform, he picked up Kagome and ran out the hut.

There audience still in shock of what happened finally snapped out of it and relized the

two hanyou were now gone.

" We have to do something. We can just..." Sango yell only to be cut off by the woman

who had helped them

" Actually you can and you must in the there current state you would be ripped to shreds

if you tried to interrupted." Sango knew it to be true but she didn't want anything to happen

to her best friend they where like sisters, but she knew that if this is what Kagome really

wanted, and by the way she was coming on to Inuyasha this was truly what she wanted,

she would never forgive her and she would never forgive herself. So she stayed strong and

and waited for them to come back.

Inuyasha finally stopped running when he came to a clearing where he put Kagome down

on her feet and he kissed her tenderly, he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance

Kagome gladly allowed him in and his kiss turned hungry and passionate Kagome put

her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss a minute later, and what felt like a eternity

for the couple, they parted for air. Inuyasha trailed kisses down her neck to the point

where her shoulder and neck met and sucked there making the young female demon

growl lowly from the pleasure he was giving her. Inuyasha smirked against her soft skin

her moans where aroused him he was getting impatient with this and pick her up and

layed her on the ground and stripped himself of his clothes he took a minute to admire

her body he moved his hands up and down her body remembering every last of her

curves.

Inuyasha sniffed up and down her body he came between her legs and lapped at the

her sweet juices he loved it and wanted to taste more Kagome moaned a the mind

blowing pleasure she was feeling. Inuyasha felt good he could do that to her, he then

dove his tongue inside her tasting her fully. He began to pump his tongue in and out of

her making her moan louder and louder, Inuyasha started to move faster and deeper into

her he felt her inner walls clamp down on his tongue as she roared her releases Inuyasha

lapped up all the sweet liquid. It was time and he knew she was ready for him.

Inuyasha flipped her over on her stomach and she got on her hands and knees instinct

now driving her actions. Inuyasha positioned himself at her entrance and Kagome growled

impatiently he dove into her tight slit and Kagome howled in pleasure and

pain he stop to let her adjust after a moment Kagome rocked her hips to say she was

ready Inuyasha started slowly and picked up pace. He was trusting with all his power

trying to drive deeper Kagome leaned on her elbows giving him a better angle as he dove

deeper. Kagome clamped around Inuyasha as she felt her orgasim coming her body began

to shudder tell Inuyasha she was close he went faster and Kagome came with a roar

Inuyasha push one more time feeling his own release. He sunk his teeth in her neck

marking her as his and only his. He pulled out of her and rolled over and pulled his new mate

with him the demon that had released had been supprosed again.

" I love you, Yasha." Kagome said sleepy

" I love you too, Kags." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome giggled at the new nickname

then cuddled into his chest and the new couple fell asleep.

A/N Well what do u think please review and tell me if it was good or bad and tell me

any suggestions 4 my next fic.O and tell me if you think i should put some of my others

up. Thank u c u next time


End file.
